kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Dimension
|world =Heroes in Another Dimension |collectibles = |icon = |boss =Corrupt Hyness, The Three Mage-Sisters |common enemies = |mini-boss = |notes = }} '''Final Dimension' is the fifth and final stage in Heroes in Another Dimension. It consists of two areas: one to obtain Copy Abilities and Dream Friends, and one to fight the bosses. Overview In the first room, Kirby is dropped onto an elevator that falls before reaching its destination, filled with Copy Essence and Treasure Chests. To the left are Copy Essences for Stone, Yo-Yo, Whip, Ninja, Hammer, and Staff, as well as two Treasure Chests containing Dream Rods. To the right are Copy Essences for Ice, Cleaning, Plasma, Fire, Artist, and Cook, as well as a Treasure Chest with a third Dream Rod and a Treasure Chest with a 1UP. The Copy Abilities provided by the Copy Essences to the left are ideal to create powerful Friend Abilities, while the Copy Abilities provided by the Copy Essences to the right are meant to work in tandem with the ones to the left, with all five elements being represented in addition to Artist's and Cook's healing abilities. In the second room, Kirby and Friends come across a devastated version of The Divine Terminus, with a pool of blue liquid in the middle; from the liquid arises a new Jamba Heart. With the four Heart Spears collected, they thrust into the heart, shattering it, revealing a Corrupt Hyness, who had fallen to the darkness. After defeating Hyness, Kirby and Friends have their short-lived victory, as The Three Mage-Sisters arrive, briefly mourning over the loss of their master. Afterwards, they face off against Kirby and the Star Allies as a trio, working together. Similarly to early games in the franchise, the ending changes depending on how many of the mode's collectibles were obtained, Friend Hearts in this case; however, the player only needs to obtain 100 for the good ending, not all 120. If less than 100 are obtained, after the victory dance, Kirby and Friends will leave. The camera will slightly zoom in on the fallen Mages as dark auras begin to surround them and an ominous jingle, similar to the one that plays in the Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards bad ending, plays, signaling it to be a bad ending. The Credits Game music is also somber; the player fights against King Dedede as the last enemy. When the credits game is over, a message saying "The End?" appears, again signaling that there is more that can be done. If more than 100 Friend Hearts are obtained, Kirby uses the accumulated Friend Hearts to return The Three Mage-Sisters back to their former selves, to which they use their powers to take The Divine Terminus away from Another Dimension. A Warp Star floats down for Kirby and the Star Allies to ride home with. As they fly away, the Warp Star creates a small explosion of hearts; one of the hearts lands on Hyness, bringing him back to normal, to the Mage-Sisters' relief. The credits game is the Staff Roll from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, and the player fights Marx as the last enemy. When the credits game is over, a message saying "Happy Ending!" appears. If the player obtains the happy ending, The Three Mage-Sisters will be unlocked as a playable Dream Friend. Upon beating the mode, the player will be given access to the Soul Melter EX difficulty in The Ultimate Choice. The player will also be given the "Continue" option in the mode, being allowed to re-explore the dimensions and retrieve any Friend Hearts that weren't obtained in the first playthrough. Copy Abilities Gallery KSA Corrupt Hyness 2.jpg|Kirby and the Star Allies fight Corrupt Hyness. KSA Heart Spear 3.jpg|The four Heart Spears pierce the Jamba Heart. KSA Final Dimension Cleared.jpg|Final Dimension Cleared! KSA Final Dimension Rank.jpg|Final results KSA Final Dimension Heart.jpg|Kirby produces a heart. KSA Final Dimension Hyness Talk.jpg|The Three Mage-Sisters talk with purified Hyness. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby Star Allies Category:Final Levels